Drunken Fridays
by Serpent-flame
Summary: It’s just Naruto' Sasuke bit his lip. 'So why does he seem so…sexy' When Sasuke walks a drunken Naruto home after a party, he realises he likes him more than he thought....[YAOI. NARUSASU. RATED M.]
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is not my first fanfic, I wrote a couple of crappy ones a few years back, but it is my first Naruto one, so please be nice.

**Name:** Drunken Fridays

**Genre:** Romance, humour, yaoi/shonen-ai/boyxboy, whatever you want to call it. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

**Rating:** Mature – for language and later lemons, probably.

**Pairing**: NarutoSasuke (a few minor hinted ones, but they're unimportant)

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Naruto, or I wouldn't be writing fanfics XD

Oh, and in this first chapter Naruto and Sasuke are JUST FRIENDS. NOTHING ELSE UNTIL LATER. OK?

* * *

'Oh great, the idiot's drunk again!'

It was Friday night, and as usual, Konoha's teenage ninja were throwing another party. And what party isn't complete without a few crates of booze? Where they managed to get it, no-one really knew, but they certainly managed to get through it easily.

These parties happened at least once a month, and lasted well into the night. There had been numerous attempts to stop them, or to send the adolescents home earlier, but they had all failed. The kids just went to a new house and carried on.

A few of them, however, sometimes found them to be too much.

'I'm gonna call it a night, alright guys?' shouted a dark-haired boy over the noise.

'Yeah, whatever! See ya!' Replied a tall boy with red tattoos on his cheeks, who was holding a bottle of beer and chatting to a pink-haired girl.

The dark-haired boy made his way through the crowd towards the door, but was stopped by a pretty blonde girl in a purple dress. She folded her arms over her chest and gave him a defeated look.

'Hey Sasuke, since you're going that way anyway, you mind walking Uzumaki home? The stupid bastard's drunk again.'

It was a well-known fact that the boy couldn't hold his alcohol for shit. Sasuke sighed, and then went to find the blonde boy. It wasn't hard, as he was extremely loud, and could be heard even over the deafening music.

'Come on stupid, we're leaving.' He grabbed the boy's arm and attempted to pull him away from the crowd.

'Wha? But I don't wanna.' The blonde moaned, slapping the other boy's hand in a feeble attempt to escape.

Sasuke dragged the boy out of the room and through the front door. Keeping a firm grip on his arm, he marched down the street in the direction of the other boy's apartment.

It took a few minutes to get there, during which the drunken boy managed to get away twice and started skipping down the road, humming to himself. When they finally arrived, Sasuke took the key out of his friend's pocket and opened the door, dragging him in. He followed, surveying the apartment and noting the mess everywhere. He guided his friend to the bedroom, pushing him inside.

''night.' He mumbled, turning to leave.

'Hey Sashkay, where you goin'?' The blonde looked at him, frowning and swaying slightly on the spot.

'Uh, home? Try not to throw up or anything tonight. We don't want a repeat of last time.' He moved towards the door.

'Aw, can't you shtay? Pleeeease?'

'No Naruto, I have to go.'

Naruto looked at him with a pained expression, his bright blue eyes slightly unfocused. Sasuke sighed. He knew what Naruto was like: he would keep moaning until he gave in. 'Fine, but only for a bit, okay?'

The blonde boy smiled and stumbled over to the bed. He collapsed onto it and fell asleep instantly, dead to the world. Sasuke stood and looked down at him. While he was annoying as hell when he was awake, when he was asleep he seemed almost…sweet. _What am I thinking? This is Naruto!_ He shook his head and quietly left the room. He glanced quickly at the clock on the wall. It was already 2:45am, and he knew that it could be dangerous if he left his drunken friend here alone, so he decided to crash out on the couch. Naruto wouldn't mind, and he would probably still be asleep when Sasuke left in the morning.

The Uchiha moved some empty ramen cups and scrolls off the couch and fell onto it. It didn't take long until he, too, was fast asleep.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened is eyes, squinting in the sunlight that streamed through the window. _Shit! What time is it?_ He sat up and looked at the clock. _11:30? Damn, I'd better leave before Naruto gets up._

He stood up and crept quietly over to the front door, but when he was almost there he heard the bedroom door slide open and a tired looking blonde came out, rubbing his head and muttering to himself. He stopped short when he saw Sasuke, and frowned.

'Sasuke, what are you doing here?'

'Oh, um, you got drunk again last night and I walked you home, and then I decided to stay to make sure you were okay…' He trailed off. 'Sorry.'

Naruto yawned widely. 'Don't worry, I don't mind. Ugh, my head is killing me.'

The raven-haired boy smiled slightly, until he suddenly noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt. _Damn, how much does he work out?_ He couldn't help staring at his teammate's tanned, firm chest._ Wait, what am I talking about?_ He managed to drag his eyes away from Naruto's bare torso before the other boy noticed that he was staring.

'Um, I better go then. See ya later.'

'Why don't you stay for breakfast?' Said Naruto, looking up at the clock. 'Or lunch, whatever you wanna call it.' He grinned.

'Uh, sure,' Sasuke replied. He followed the half-naked teen into the kitchen, looking around at the rest of the apartment to try and keep his mind (and eyes) off other things. He pulled out a stool and sat at the table while Naruto ambled round the room, opening and closing cupboards.

'I've only got miso ramen left, is that alright?'

'Yeah, that's fine.'

Sasuke watched as Naruto heated up two cups of instant ramen, and then got some painkillers out of another cupboard and downed them with water.

'Ta-da!' He placed a bowl of ramen and chopsticks in front of the other boy before sitting down and digging into is own.

'So,' he said in between mouthfuls. 'were you really worried about me?'

Sasuke's face flushed red and he looked down at his bowl.

'I just didn't want the same thing to happen as last time. Remember when we had to call the medics?'

'Oh, yeah.' Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Thanks anyway.'

They finished their food in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable, and then Naruto dumped both their empty bowls in the sink. Sasuke stood up and stretched.

'Well, I'd better be going. Thanks for, uh, brunch.'

Naruto smiled. 'No problem. See you later.'

As Sasuke walked home his mind was racing. _What the fuck is wrong with me? It's just Naruto! The stupid, annoying kid._ He bit his lip. _So why does he seem so…sexy? _

_

* * *

_

Soooo……that's chapter one! Hehe, hope you enjoyed it. I'm currently half-way through chapter 2, so that should be up soon.

Um, that's about it. Please please PLEASE review, it would make me so happy and encourage me to write more! I don't write much, but I really enjoy it, so you would be making me really happy.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** Drunken Fridays

**Genre:** Romance, humour, yaoi/shonen-ai/boyxboy, whatever you want to call it. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

**Rating:** Mature – for language and later lemons, probably.

**Pairing**: NarutoSasuke (a few minor hinted ones, but they're unimportant)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. If I did, half of them would probably be dead by now. OH WELL.

Oh look, chapter 2. Hmmm.

A bit more actually HAPPENS in this chapter, unlike the last one, which was rather boring.

Soooooo……..ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

THUD!

Another kunai hit the tree, breaking the wooden target in half. Sasuke slumped against the fence behind him, breathing heavily. He'd been training hard all day, and was completely exhausted.

As he went to retrieve his weapons, his thoughts wandered to the evening ahead. Kiba had arranged another party at his house, and after a long week of training, as well as 2 missions, Sasuke was looking forward to relaxing and having a bit of fun.

He walked the short distance home, and as soon as he had shut the door he dumped his training stuff on the couch and went into the bathroom, pulling his shirt off. He stripped off completely and climbed into the shower, sighing with pleasure as the hot water hit his aching muscles. As he rubbed soap over his chest and arms, he couldn't help thinking about his teammate, who's own chest was so firm and – _No! Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

The Uchiha hit the wall angrily with his fist, and then rested his forehead against the cold tiles and let the water wash over is body. _Just stop thinking about him, just stop thinking about him…_He lathered shampoo in his dark hair, and then rinsed himself off and turned the shower off. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, rubbing his hair roughly with it before wrapping it around his waist and walking into his bedroom.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at Kiba's an hour later, the party was in full swing. Music was pounding from the stereo, and as he walked through the open door he saw that most of Konoha's youth were here – the only person over 21 was Kiba's sister, who supplied the alcohol.

He moved through the crowded hallway, stopping to talk to a few people he knew, and then made his way over to the drinks. Grabbing a beer, he retreated to an empty chair and sat down, watching people in the room, who were talking, dancing and drinking. He noticed a tall boy with messy dark hair tied in a ponytail walking toward him, a cigarette in his mouth.

'Hey, have you seen Ino anywhere?'

'Nah, sorry.'

The boy took a drag from his cigarette and cursed under his breath. 'Man, why does she have to be so troublesome?'

Sasuke watched his retreating back, and then he noticed the blonde girl enter the room. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

'Ino.'

She turned around and smiled brightly. 'Oh, hi Sasuke!'

'Shikamaru's looking for you.'

Her smile was quickly replaced by a frown as she placed her hands on her slim hips.

'What does he want now?'

'I dunno, but he went out into the kitchen.'

Ino stomped off in the direction of the kitchen, her blonde hair swinging behind her.

Sasuke smiled to himself and went to get another drink.

* * *

3 hours and 6 beers later, Sasuke was starting to feel slightly tipsy. He had spent the evening talking to numerous friends and acquaintances, and just generally enjoying himself (He'd also been asked out by 3 different girls, all of whom he'd politely turned down, but that was a usual occurrence for him).

As he went over to get another drink he was waylaid by Kiba, who was looking extremely pleased with himself.

'Hey man, having fun?'

'Yeah, I'm great. You?'

The brown-haired boy grinned, showing off his fangs. 'You'll never guess who just agreed to go out with me!'

'Who?'

'Sakura!' Kiba's eyes shone, and at his heels Akamaru wagged his tail and barked happily.

'Ah, good for you!'

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash that sounded suspiciously like a window come from another room. Both the boy and his dog growled.

'Shit, not again!'

Kiba ran off in the direction of the noise, leaving Sasuke alone once again.

He wandered round a bit, looking around for people he knew. He went into another room, where a number of people were dancing to music that was pounding out of the huge stereo system on the wall. He noticed Naruto amongst the crowd, dancing with a group of drunk, giggling girls.

Sasuke had been trying to avoid the blonde boy all evening, but as soon as he entered the room Naruto spotted him.

'Hey, Sasuke! Wanna join us?' He grinned and looked at the girls. 'What about you girls, you wanna dance with sexy Sasuke?'

Sasuke choked on his drink and started coughing. Had Naruto just called him _sexy?_ Sure, he'd been called that loads of times before, but not by Naruto. He shook his head slightly, as if shaking off the comment. _He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying._

'Come on!' Naruto insisted, his grin widening.

'No, thanks.' Replied Sasuke. 'Maybe later.'

He quickly turned and left the room, taking a swig of his beer. Why did he find it so awkward to talk to Naruto now? He'd known him for years, and he'd never felt like this before.

He ran his fingers through his messy black hair, noticing Kiba coming toward him again, this time looking rather annoyed.

'Hey, man. It's getting kinda late, and I'm trying to get people out before they do any more damage.' Another crash was heard from the kitchen, and Kiba snarled under his breath. 'Look, I know you did it last time, but d'you think you could walk Naruto home? He seems really pissed again, and I don't trust him to get back by himself.'

'Um, I dunno…' Sasuke trailed off as Kiba looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, imitating Akamaru at his feet. Sasuke couldn't stop himself smiling at them, and he reluctantly nodded. 'Ok, whatever. But next time, someone else has to!'

The dog boy grinned at him. 'Thanks, man.' He rushed off to the kitchen.

The Uchiha sighed and drained his beer. Turning on his heel he marched back into the room he had just come from. Naruto was leaning against the wall, looking rather tired out from his dancing. The drunk giggling girls had disappeared to various parts of the room, which was slowly emptying as people were ushered out of the door by Kiba's older sister.

As he walked over to him, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled drunkenly.

'Hey, wanna dance now?' Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonde's arm.

'Come on, time to go.'

'Already? Aww.' Naruto slumped further down the wall.

'Come ON.' Sasuke pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the door.

* * *

The walk home was uneventful, with Sasuke walking a few paces behind Naruto, trying to avoid looking at the other boy while still paying him enough attention to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. When they reached the apartment Naruto took out his key, seeming slightly more sober than when they had left the party.

He put the key in the lock, but then turned to look at Sasuke, who was standing with his hands shoved deep in his pockets and eyes lowered to gaze at the ground. Naruto's mouth twitched up into a small smile and he cleared his throat.

'Ahem.' Sasuke's head shot up, and he came face-to-face with the blonde.

'You have really pretty eyes,' Murmured Naruto, his own blue eyes looking straight into Sasuke's black orbs. Sasuke blushed and opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by Naruto, who leant in and pressed his lips to Sasuke's parted ones.

The boy's dark eyes widened in shock, and his body tensed as he felt the blonde's hand snake up behind his head, pulling him closer. After he got over the initial shock, however, he relaxed and returned the kiss.

After a few seconds Naruto broke away, his cheeks flushed a light pink. Sasuke took a step backwards, eyes fluttering open. His heart was pounding in his chest, and as he looked at Naruto he felt his face turn red.

The other boy grinned at him before opening the front door and stepping inside.

'Goodnight, Sasuke.' He said quietly, closing the door.

Sasuke stood still for a minute, still slightly stunned. As soon as he had calmed down and got his thoughts in order, he turned and started down the stairs.

_What the fuck was that? Naruto just kissed me! _He ran a hand through his messy black hair. _But…he was drunk. He probably didn't realise what he was doing, he didn't mean any of it._ Despite this fact, he couldn't help smiling as he made his way home.

* * *

It was only when he was in bed, a half hour later, that he realised he hadn't seen Naruto have a single drink that night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?

Haha, yeah, I've started on chapter 3 already…I actually wrote this chapter in a really odd order: I wrote the beginning, then the first half of the middle, then the first half of the end, then a bit more of the middle, then the very end and THEN the rest of the middle. I actually found it easier that way, which was odd….oh well. I also started chapter 3 before I finished this chapter, because I knew what was going to happen; I just had to fill in the bits between the 2 chapters XD That's why the middle and end bit of this chapter seemed odd; because I had to kind of piece them together like a puzzle and still have it make enough sense so you wouldn't get too confused.

Ok, so, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please please PLEASE review, if I don't get reviews I don't feel the need to write anymore. No reviews mean NO MORE STORY! IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

XD Bye!


End file.
